Come Back Home
by adjones
Summary: "Necesita que llegue a su cama, pero sabe que no lo hará. Así que no le queda más que esperar en vela, hasta que la puerta de arriba de su casa suene y sabrá que ha llegado a casa." Pones (Poynter Jones) 18 (Contiene escenas de sexo)


Pequeño.

Grande.

Pequeño.

Grande.

Peque ño.

Maldito pequeño, maldito.

Luz, sol, luz del día. Quema. Calor. Verano.

"_-Disculpe –asintió- no pedí perdón cuando le deje en la cama desnudo, lo siento, no suelo acostarme con hombres"_

¿Desde cuándo le encanta acariciar esa espalda pequeña y blanquecina? ¿Desde cuándo le gusta que el recorra con sus labios todas las pecas de su cuerpo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cuándo coño empezó esto?

Hoy no está en su cama, hoy no se han emborrachada y han acabado desnudos, tocándose, rozándose, masturbándose, besándose, como noches atrás. Hoy, desde hace días, desde que esa tía apareció entre ellos y su lujuria, se ha desprendido de Danny y la verdad es que al pecoso, le duele mucho más de lo que creía.

Necesita que llegue a su cama, pero sabe que no lo hará. Así que no le queda más que esperar en vela, hasta que la puerta de arriba de su casa suene y sabrá que ha llegado a casa.

Pequeño.

Pequeño.

Danny se levanta y se observa en el espejo después de haberse lavado la cara. Su cara obtiene unos ojos ojerosos, rojos y sin luz ninguna. Una nariz y una boca torcida, no tiene una sonrisa, solo posee una mueca fea y pequeña.

Esta noche, no ha sonado la puerta.

Esta noche, él no ha vuelto.

**PEQUEÑA SATISFACCIÓN.**

Todo comenzó el día de la boda de Tom.

Un día perfecto de sol, extraño clima en Inglaterra. Danny se peina con sutileza su pelo recién cortado, le queda bien, él lo sabe.

Harry no hace más que dar vueltas por toda la casa, se quita y se pone la chaqueta. "JODER" se grita Danny, "Que pare", pero no lo oye y Harry sigue dando pequeñas vueltas por toda la casa y Danny tira el bote de colonia. Harry se asoma y suspira.

Cuando Gio dio la noticia, fue como una bomba. Papá Tom se casaba y no sabían si el grupo volvería a ser lo mismo. Todos ese día lo pasaron en pause, esa noche se vieron, la pasaron juntos, entre gestos de amor y sonrisas. La mejor noche en mucho tiempo. Ese tiempo que parecía que se había quedado en el pasado.

Harry solo mira el frasco roto y Danny se mira el corte de la mano.

- Ey tío –susurró- cúratelo, eso sangra mucho

- Tampoco es para tanto.

Suena el móvil y ve es que es "Diane" esa chica que conoció no hace mucho, en una noche que echaba mucho de menos a Dougie. Una borrachera del quince, que hizo que volviera a sus inicios a del principio, a los polvos mal hechos en el cuarto de baño. No lo coge, no lo quiere coger, hoy estarán cerca.

Están parados enfrente de la iglesia, Dougie no ha llegado, Danny fuma, un pitillo detrás de otro, le duele el corte y lleva una venda mal puesta y manchada de sangre. Se mira un rato la venda mientras da unas cuentas caladas. Harry le pega en el hombro y se encuentra a Dougie subiendo a la escalera acompañado de esa morena. Danny da otra calada, le tira una mala mirada a ella. Ella, esa puta morena que se ha metido en su cama. Terminan de subir las escaleras y Dougie le mira. Él agacha la mirada y ella saluda, como la tía más simpática del mundo. Suspira sonoramente y susurra un "me voy a ver a Tom dentro". Dougie dirige la mirada a la venda y lo mira preocupado, se lo preguntará cuando se vean.

Danny se para dentro, mira a Tom, le sonríe y camina hasta el asiento reservado para el grupo. Después de pensarlo, poco y mal, llamará a Diane para pasar la noche, un poco de sexo heterosexual le hará pasar la mala ostia que tiene.

Dougie lo mira. Lo observa, mientras Frankie le habla, al final ella se calla y se enfada. "Nunca me escuchas Doug" Ahora no puede escucharle "¿Qué coño te ha pasado? JODER" suspira y le sigue mirando.

Tom y Gio se han convertido hace una hora en marido y mujer. Ha sido una boda bastante emotiva, en la que Tom ha tenido muy presente a sus compañeros. Aunque Danny no esté muy motivado con la boda, lleva más de 6 cervezas y dos cajetillas de tabaco, está muy nervioso. Ya no le duele la mano, sólo siente que cada vez está mucho más manchada la venda que lo rodea.

La séptima cerveza y la primera copa de vino ya han caído, mira a las chicas y les sonríe.

Dougie ha empezado a cabrearse, sabe por lo que es, pero no lo quiere admitir. Se ha acercado una buscona que le ha tocado los músculos y le ha robado el pitillo de su boca y sólo él puede hacer eso, siente Dougie. Es el momento, Frankie habla con alguien y la ha perdido de vista, sus pies se ponen en marcha solos y llega hasta la mesa.

- Fuera –mira a la chica y después a Danny

- No –la coge Danny- no me has dicho ni tu nombre –tontea con ella al oído y Dougie se llena de ira.

- Fuera –mira a Danny. Danny le mira, le reta con la mirada, Dougie sabe que ganará él, pero esta noche siente que puede con todo y al final Danny baja la mirada

- Me disculpas cinco segundos –le susurra al oído- es que el pequeño es muy pesadito –le mira mal- te buscaré y te contaré muchas más cosas preciosa.

- Está bien –sonríe ella y besa la comisura de los labios. Dougie siente que su mano se va mover sola y que le va coger del pelo y la va arrastrar por todo el salón del restaurante. Al final ella coge la salida y se gira y sonríe a Danny por última vez, a lo que él le guiña un ojo.

Espera un poco, Dougie lo mira a los ojos, de los ojos a la mano y así seguidamente durante cinco minutos. Al final, Danny carraspea y Dougie mira a sus ojos durante un largo tiempo.

- ¿Por qué ligabas con esa puta?

- Porque tú has venido con la tuya –Danny bebe de su novena cerveza y mira los ojos de Dougie

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? –coge su mano y la observa

- Me he cortado –suspira y quita la mano- no creo tampoco que te importe –vuelve a beber y sonríe a otra chica que pasa. Dougie cambia la cara cuando se gira y le mira mal.

- Joder Danny para –chilla

- ¿Dónde está tu puta? –pasa otra chica.

- Danny –respira hondo- ¡joder!

- ¿Qué ocurre? –sonríe Danny y se saca otro pitillo de un nuevo paquete- ¿Qué tu puedes pasarte un mes follando con una tía que no te aporta lo más mínimo y yo tengo que esperar a que tú te canses? –lo enciende y le da una gran calada. Dougie respira el humo, se lo quita de la boca y fuma él. Después asiente.

- Sí

- Tú eres un puto gilipollas –le susurra. Danny se levanta y camina por donde ha salido la chica, la cual no recuerda ni su nombre.

Dougie le sigue, le sigue hasta la puerta de los baños, adelanta sus pasos y le coge del brazo y tira de él hacia dentro del baño. Danny le mira serio y Dougie le da una última calada al pitillo que le ha robado hace poco.

- ¿Y ahora qué esperas? –susurra Danny. Dougie tira su calada a la cara de Danny y Danny respira el humo. Dougie respira hondo y se acerca a él, besa su cuello y aunque Danny no quiera admitirlo se ha derretido con solo su aliento en el cuello.

- Te he echado de menos –la piel de Danny se pone de punta y Dougie sonríe.

- Eres un desgraciado –le mira a los ojos.

- Sí –le muerde el labio y los dos se besan apasionadamente. Dougie sonríe y Danny le llama "Desgraciado" por segunda vez.

Dougie comienza a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Danny. Danny no hace más que buscar los labios de Dougie, los ha echado tantísimo de menos que lo que más quiere hacer es besarlo, hasta que sus labios estén tan desgastados que no le quede más por besar.

La camisa se abre y Dougie sube sus manos desde la cinta del calzoncillo hasta la clavícula. Danny le mira suplicante y Dougie se saca la camisa por la cabeza.

- ¿Piensas que soy tan fácil? –pregunta Danny mirando el cuerpo de Dougie y desliza sus dedos hasta sus calzoncillos.

- No eres fácil, no.

- Pues ¿por qué te quitas la ropa tan rápido?

- Tengo ganas de ti -susurra en su oído y Danny cree que ha tenido un semiorgasmo cojonudo.

Comienzan besarse más rápido, a tocarse, a disfrutarse.

Sus manos pasean por su torso, sus labios tocan el cuello de Dougie y da mordisquitos en su clavícula. Dougie gime y toca el bulto aparente debajo de los calzoncillos de Danny, Danny suspira y Dougie introduce la mano y masajea su pene, duro y caliente.

- No es justo –jadea Danny

- Vamos Danny deja de quejarte –Dougie suspira en su oído y Danny toca su pene, introduce su mano totalmente y le baja los pantalones dejándole sin nada. Su pene erecto y Dougie mira a Danny. Dougie hace lo mismo con Danny, le baja los pantalones, lo pone mirando a la pared y comienza a prepararlo para la embestida.

Danny jadea, nota como el miembro de Dougie sale y entra de él. Suspira Dougie y posa su mano en el pene de Danny, lo masajea y Danny gime como nunca. Gira la cabeza y busca la cara de Dougie, al cual le muerde el labio y con su mano ayuda a Dougie a masturbarlo.

Dougie gime y Danny sabe que se ha corrido, lo nota. Dougie espera dentro de él un rato mientras sigue masturbándolo, en el momento exacto que sabe que va a terminar, lo gira, se agacha e introduce en su boca su pene, chupa su glande y le da pequeños mordisquitos que hacen que la cabeza de Danny se eche hacia atrás y gima. Suspira y Dougie siente su torrente, le mira y ve como Danny está disfrutando, sus ojos se encuentran cerrados y su cara lo dice todo. Dos minutos después, Danny abre los ojos y ve como Dougie se relame la comisura de los labios.

Se levanta, lo mira y susurra lo que espera.

- Te quiero

Se viste y Dougie desaparece de su vista.

Después del encuentro en el baño han pasado horas en las que Danny ha visto como Dougie ha estado pegado a esa morena de tienda. Le duele que esté jugando así con él. Tom se acerca y le ofrece una copa de cava, que coge, brinda y se la bebe de un trago. Le sonríe y se levanta

- Una boda muy preciosa - se traba en sus palabras

- Danny, ¿Dónde vas?

- A casa -ríe- es que no soporto a esos dos, además es tú boda, pásalo bien. -Coge su chaqueta y camina hacia fuera, cree que si hubiera bebido menos habría cogido el coche pero todo le da vueltas y siente que de un momento a otro va echar la pota en algún abeto.

Dougie ha seguido sus pasos y pide disculpas a su novia, sale corriendo y lo encuentra parado, apoyado en una farola y mirando a la nada.

- ¿Se puede saber donde hostias vas? -le chilla bastante enfadado.

- No tengo -ríe- porque darte ningún tipo de explicación -se gira demasiado deprisa y como era de esperar, vomita en sus zapatos. Dougie le sujeta la cabeza y espera a que termine para pegarle un buen tortazo, Danny le mira con los ojos llorosos y entonces el corazón de Dougie se enternece y sujeta la dulce cara de Danny.

- Capullo integral -le chilla y besa sus labios, los dos cierran los ojos y se besan dulcemente.

- No me beses más -suspira Danny y lo aparte, se gira y camina a no se sabe donde.

**DESESPERACIÓN, DOLOR, GRATA SATISFACCIÓN.**

Si le hubieran dicho todo lo que dolía, él nunca hubiera pensado que le podría pasar a él.

La boda de Tom, ha supuesto que Mcfly se tomen unas gratas vacaciones de quince días en las que todos están disfrutando con sus parejas mientras que él no hace más que dormir y beber cerveza. Pero hoy parece que el suministro ha llegado a su fin.

Abre la nevera y se la encuentra vacía, ha perdido el rumbo y no sabe cuantos días han podido pasar sin salir de casa y lo más preocupante sin comer nada. Piensa que ha perdido del todo el apetito que le quedaba, pero hace un pequeño esfuerzo y sale a hacer la compra.

El tiempo ha cambiado y en estos día todo se ha vuelto lluvioso y bastante triste, piensa en que Tom debe estar disfrutando del sol de las Maldivas y ahora mismo le envidia por estar en el sol y sobretodo disfrutando con la persona que ama. Se pone las gafas de sol antes de salir y la capucha de la sudadera. Mira al horizonte y lo ve a él apoyado en el coche y mirando a la puerta. Piensa que no debería haber abierto esa puerta, pero lo ha hecho y los dos se miran. Dougie camina hasta él. Danny intenta huir y hace como si no lo hubiera visto, pero Dougie lo coge del brazo y lo mira.

- Estaría encantado de que me explicaras, ¿dónde cojones vas? -suspira Dougie.

Danny calla y solo lo mira. Respira hondo y se suelta de Dougie.

- Viva el silencio -grita

- No quiero una panda de paparazzis en la puerta de mi casa, ¿vale? -suspira y camina hacia el supermercado.

- Muy bien, pues aquí te espero -vuelve a chillar.

Danny hace caso omiso a sus chillidos y camina sólo hasta el supermercado. Compra aquello que necesita, munición de cervezas, 2 kg de manzanas y pizzas precocinadas. Llega hasta el portal, llueve y bastante fuerte, allí está esperándolo.

Lo mira y le hace una seña. Dougie entra por el portal totalmente empapado.

- Joder iba a coger un resfriado -suspira- y tanto esperar para ¿que comprarás sólo cervezas?

- También ligaba con la cajera -mira hacia él y Dougie frunce el ceño- En mi armario tienes algo de ropa, si no ella preguntará que has estado haciendo para constiparte ¿no?

Dougie le mira y sigue plantado en la misma posición. Bruce asoma su cabeza y corre a las piernas de Dougie.

- Bueno yo ya te lo he dicho -coge una cerveza- ¿quieres una? -se la ofrece y no obtiene respuesta, coge a Bruce en brazos y camina hacia el sofá- entonces, ¿a que coño has venido?

- A saber que sigues en la Tierra -suspira y se mueve- llevo llamándote desde el día de la boda de Tom y va hacer una semana, ¿dónde esta tu móvil? -se acerca a él

- Pues ni idea -eleva la vista por encima de la mesa- ya decía yo que hacia días que no sabía nada de mi hermana -bebe un poco más de cerveza y busca el paquete de tabaco, lo saca y Dougie se lo quita.

- Explícame esto -suspira- Dime de ¿qué coño va la situación? -le quita la cerveza y bebe

- ¡Ey! Te he ofrecido una

- No me cambies de tema -bebe y se acerca todo lo que puede a él, Bruce baja del sofá cediéndole el sitio a Dougie, Danny maldice a su perro y lo mira a los ojos- ¿Qué coño has estado haciendo? Además de beber y fumar

- Creo que no comer -suspira- pero tengo mil lagunas sobre esta semana.

- Joder Daniel -dice totalmente enfadado y lo besa sin permiso

- DE ¿QUE COÑO VAS? -lo aparta y lo mira

- Te echo de menos -suspira y Bruce se le sube encima

- Siento que tu putita no te dé el sexo que necesitas -Se levanta y va a la nevera a por otra cerveza

- Mi putita no tiene nada que ver con nosotros dos -va detrás de él- además lo hemos dejado -Danny se gira y lo mira- Come algo ¿Vale?

- No tengo hambre -Dougie achucha un poco a Bruce y camina hasta la puerta- no me gusta ser segundo plato de nadie.

- El problema es que tú no has sido el segundo plato -respira hondo y mira a Dougie- El problema es que tú has sido mi primer plato y que yo he sido un gilipollas y me merezco que me hagas esto.

- No me vas a ablandar -Dougie no lo ve, pero a él le tiembla el labio inferior.

- Tampoco lo intento -suspira y abre la puerta.- Nos vemos el 13, acuérdate que hemos quedado en la discográfica. -hace un movimiento con la cabeza, lo mira y empieza a cerrar la puerta.

- Entonces, ¿a que hora el 13? -Danny lo hace para que no cierre la puerta.

- Creo que a las 10 de la mañana, Danny -suspira abriendo un poco más la puerta, Bruce corre hacia él y mira hacia Danny, lo coge, y lo lleva hasta él. Ya vuelve a estar dentro de casa y eso era lo que Danny pretendía- Coge a Bruce -busca su mirada y no la encuentra.

- ¿Cuántas veces me has llamado? -pregunta sin mirarle

- Ni lo sé -suspira sorprendido, uno enfrente del otro- enciende el móvil.

- ¿La has dejado? -Danny sigue mirando sus zapatillas mientras sabe que Dougie no para de mover el pie izquierdo como siempre que está nervioso, Danny lo sabe y aunque no se lo quiera demostrar a él, sonríe.

- ¿Tú escuchas? -da un paso más y corta la poca distancia que quedaba- nada más irte de la boda de Tom. Y no me preguntes porqué, sabes perfectamente la respuesta.

Danny sube la mirada y Dougie ve que va replicar, así que antes que lo haga, lo besa con rabia y Danny suelta un pequeño gemido, cosa que hace que Dougie ría entre sus labios y en ese despiste Danny le muerda el labio inferior. Abriendo los ojos y mirando la cara de placer con la que Dougie se esta sintiendo.

- No te he perdonado -dice en un susurro mientras suelta el labio de Dougie que ya ha dejado bastante marcado por sus dientes.

- Tampoco te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas -suspira y besa los labios carnosos y rojos de Danny.

- No es justo que sepas como mangonearme Douglas -se aparta y Dougie le coge de la cintura.

- Lo siento -susurra y añade- siento saber mangonearte y que me quieras -sopla por su cuello y Danny da un respigo.

- Maldito -gruñe el pecoso y se gira para mirarlo- cierra la puerta.

Dougie asiente, era lo que esperaba, ha vencido dos veces en esta relación y ahora mismo, está radiante. Lo tiene tal y como él quería.

Camina con paso pausado por toda la casa y lo ve en el sofá tirado y pensativo. Le da un beso tranquilamente y lo mira.

- No quiero saber -empieza Danny- cuanto va durar esto, porque como siempre encontrarás a una, es así, siempre estamos igual. -Doug lo corta y lo mira serio.

- Mira Danny antes de venir lo he estado pensado bien y no quiero cagar más la relación, porque si no esto no va terminar nunca.

- ¿Quieres que se termine? -suspira Danny y se levanta del sofá y camina hasta la ventana, saca la cajetilla y enciende otro cigarro- no se muy bien que haces aquí entonces.

- Volvemos a no escuchar -se levanta Doug, le quita el cigarro, da una calada pausada y le echa el humo- No te he dicho que quiera dejarlo, somos amigos ante todo, pero ahora hay algo más importante -suspira, lo mira y vuelve a besarlo- Jones eres un cabezón, no te va caber nunca en la cabeza

- Mucho Douglas -suspira Danny y le quita su cigarro, mientras pierde la vista en el grisáceo de la calle- van muchas veces.

- Prefieres entonces que me vaya? -se rinde, parecía que había ganado la batalla y resulta que no.

- No claro que no -gruñe Danny y comienza a caminar- ¿Sabes lo que prefiero? Despertarme y ver que eres tú, hacerte de comer, que me riñas por fumar tanto, que me digas que el agua es más sana -le mira- acostarme porque me lo mandes, que me hagas el amor en cada rincón de esta maldita casa y no esperar nunca más el ruido de tu puerta para saber que tú has llegado y no dormirás con otra -Dougie lo mira y camina hasta él.

- Quiero hacer todas esas cosas y muchas más -suspira, Danny le mira y él le abraza.

- Pero ahora lo que menos quiero es sufrir y tú vas hacer que sufra. -Danny le mira y lo besa lentamente- quiero alejarme de ti pero no soy capaz y es algo que me esta matando. -Lo mira fijamente y respira hondo- Si me fuera, si lo dejara todo, ¿no sería mucho más fácil?

- Moriría -responde Dougie muy convencido.

- Sólo podrías darte cuenta unos meses, después solo pasaría a ser el recuerdo.

- No me parece justo, que tú, me digas a mi que es lo que siento -Dougie se ha enfadado, Danny le mira temeroso y espera más- Eres muy egoísta Daniel.

- ¿Egoísta yo? -suspira

- Sí

- Entonces no se que haces en mi casa -Danny se da la vuelta, abre la puerta de la calle y mira a Dougie- Vete de aquí y no vuelvas más.

Dougie lo mira, sale por ella y le vuelve a mirar. Espera que sea una broma, espera entrar y besarle, echarlo en el sofá y hacer el amor con él, toda la noche. Pero ve el grado de enfado de Danny, así que no le queda otra, se acerca, lo mira y susurra en su oído "Joder Jones Te quiero". Sabe que si su grado de enfado es de 3º nivel, no funcionará, pero espera que sea de mucho menos y le bese ahí mismo. Danny le mira a los ojos y suspira.

- Necesito mucho de estos para creerte.

- Tendrás, todos los que desees. -Lo mira y se acerca para volver a besarle y llevárselo directo al sofá.

Y se lo ha llevado directo al sofá y llevan como dos horas en el sofá, sin ropa, pero totalmente igual que cuando han caído. Doug está encima de Danny, mientras besa lentamente su cuello y lo recorre hasta el último rincón.

Danny susurra trozos de canciones. Entonces oye el móvil de Dougie y los dos se asustan un poco, Dougie mira a Danny y coge el móvil que está en el bolsillo de sus pantalones tirados por el suelo.

- Es Harry -dice Dougie, mientras recibe los besos de Danny por el cuello- Qué si voy a comer con ellos y bueno que si sé si estas vivo -gruñe un poco y muerde el labio de Danny en un improvisto. - ¿Sé algo de ti? -roza su pene y Danny gruñe.

- Pues eso parece ¿no? -gruñe Danny mientras coge la mano de Dougie- Creo que por hoy ya me has dado suficiente ¿no?

- Te has vuelto demasiado viejo -suspira Dougie- Entonces, ¿Vamos a comer?

- Había estado pensado -susurra en su oído- mientras agarrabas mi polla que estaría muy bien que comiéramos los dos solos ¿sabes?

- Y yo que pensaba que estabas cansado -le besa y muerde el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Que poquito me conoces -ríe y cambia de posición, Danny se pone encima y comienza a moverse, cosa que hace que involuntariamente, Dougie se muerda el labio y pida clemencia para que Danny no se restriegue de esa manera. Pero Danny hace caso omiso a sus peticiones y mete su mano en sus boxer para sacar a la luz su miembro, está casi erecto, Danny baja y mete su pene en toda su cavidad bucal, Dougie jade y estira del pelo de Danny.

- Eres lo peor -suspira y sigue agarrando con fuerza el pelo de Danny. Danny sigue con su trabajo, sube y baja con su lengua por el pene de Dougie, mientras el otro gime. Danny nota como su pene se esta poniendo duro y se restriega voluntariamente encontrando placer, aunque no el máximo contra la pierna de Dougie.

Dougie nota su durez y baja su mano hasta el pene de Danny, nota su mano y gruñe.

- Es mi turno todavía -suspira Danny mientras Dougie mueve su mano dentro de los boxers de este. - Dougie -gime- ahh a la mierda -besa otra vez la punta del pene de Dougie y comienza a lamerlo de nuevo, hasta que nota que Dougie no puede más y al ritmo de la mano de Danny, el tampoco puede más y los dos gimen en la misma sintonía. Los dos esperan a que sus respiraciones vuelvan a ser normales y sus corazones latan con tranquilidad, Danny busca los labios de Dougie y los besa, aspirando el poco aire que les queda.


End file.
